Bathroom Planes
by Hollow619
Summary: "I'm just saying, he seem a bit childless for a fine sexy woman like you and him well, he seem like one of those skinny dancers from a boy band." Nami couldn't believe what this guy was saying. A bit OCC
1. Chapter 1

Nami was in a rather cheerful mood as her and her boyfriend was about to board their flight home. They been on vacation for a good week and it was an amazing trip. Of course the thing she loved the most about it was her alone time with her Idiot but loveable boyfriend Luffy. They been dating for a good 6 months and she couldn't be happier to have such a kind hearted and strong will person. Of course when they first met she never thought in a hundred years that she be dating the guy but she was dead wrong. But she was happy nonetheless. She knew him inside and out, his favorite color, food, movie. You name it. He adored that Straw Hat he always had around and most of all she knew his weak spots on his thin but muscular body.

Now some might question why a fine sexy, bursty woman would date a guy like Luffy. Nami had a figure most women dream they had.

She was fit, long hair, legs that goes for miles, a firm tone stomach, a nice set of breast and an ass to die for. The woman could wear nothing but a tank top with sweat pants and somehow still look sexy. She had a good paying job and was able to support herself well. She was not one to be pushed around and can at times scare a man if you push her buttons the wrong way. To sum it up, shes was a pretty fine catch. Luffy on the other hand was different. Sure he is handsome but lack a few things some people think a woman like Nami would want. He wasn't very muscular in terms of his thin body, he was a little shorter then she was, by an inch really, He wasn't the smartest person in the world which is why he would get beat up by his girlfriend over. He had a good paying job as well although he is really lazy in his work. On top of that he acts rather childness.

Of course any guy would think that a guy like him was no way a match for her and one guy who just so happen to be abording the said plane thought so as he was behind the said couple. Of course he was starting at her plumb ass that was covered well in those short black jeans she wore. He wanted nothing more then to grab that ass and give it a squeeze. His name was Victor. He was a doctor well known in his line of work. He made a good living, lots of money, different cars, suits, nice looking house. You name it and he would have it. He was in his 40's but kept his body fit, blue eyes and long black hair he keeps in a pony tail. Above all else he was a real charmer and most women love that about him. However theres a darker side to this man. See Victor is a man who prey on women in relationships, he is a sex fiend kinda person and he wasn't at all ashame to admit it so. Whether the woman was dating or even married, he would have them.

He was the kinda guy who will come up to a woman, smooth talk and set his sights in getting them in bed. Some strong will women has tried hard to resist him but once he got his clothes off, it was over for those women. In moments their ether on their knees or on their backs. Ether way Victor would have his meal. He wasn't the kinda guy who view women highly at all. Anyone he would take he sees them as his bitches and would show them that he was their master or daddy as he refers himself when it came to them. He believes all women want to be controlled in some way in a relationship and often then not most of the women he bed was exactly those kinda people. And today will be no different as he set his sight on the orange head who was talking to that loser wimp of a boyfriend.

"Won't be home in 6 hours. Good thing we slept well before hand huh ?" Nami asked as she sat in her seat with her boyfriend sitting down next to her. "Yeah although i wanted to eat more of that hotels room service though, their meat was sooooooo good." Luffy pouted while Nami rolled her eyes at him. "You and your bottomless stomach, i swear you would eat a house and not be full." Luffy gave her a big toothy grin in which she returned. She punched his shoulder lightly. "I'm glad we went on this trip, great to get away from home once in a while." Luffy chuckled nodding his head. "You can say that again, although i wonder if graps is gonna be okay with that whole card bill you did, those was ALOT of clothes you brought" Nami smirked before poking at him. "Oh don't worry, as long as his grandson pays for it then all is well." Luffy looked at her in shocked with his jaw nearly dropping. "What!? Why am i paying for them ? I don't even wear dresses!" Luffy said glaring at Nami as she giggled some and pull on his cheek. "Ohh cmon, you do it for me wouldn't you ?" She gave him a puppy dog face, one she knew Luffy couldn't look away from. Luffy folded his arms and pouted before mumbling a "Whatever" to her. She smiled big before kissing his cheek in thanks. Luffy look back over at Nami and smiled a bit. She could be stingy but as long as he can make her happy then he was happy.

Luffy then unbuckle himself and climb over Nami"Gonna use the rest room, be right back." Luffy walked towards the rest room, as much as Nami wanted to shout out for him to wash his hands when hes done she held it in hoping he do so unless he wants to feel some blows to the head. "So thats your boyfriend i'm assuming ?" Nami look to her left at the man who gave her a small smile snd seeming on his laptop. "Yep, thats him. although i wonder if hes my child at times." Nami joked as the both shared a chuckled. "My name is Victor." "Nami, nice to meet you." Nami smiled and offer her hand to shake, Victor took her hand and kisses the back of it. "Pleasures all mine." Nami blushed a bit before nervously laughed and nodded her head. "So what brought you to Florida Nami ?" Victor asked as he closed his laptop. "Oh Just vacation with just me and my boyfriend, we had this planed for a while and we manage to do so. How bout you ?" Nami asked half hoping Luffy would hurry up from the rest room, somehow she was getting a strange vibe from this guy.

"Oh i was just visting a friend of mine for his wedding is all. Also half hoping i find someone to take home with me. " Victor joked although the look on his face said otherwise. "Aw i see, well i'm sure you find someone, your a pretty handsome looking guy and all. "Nami spoke honestly. "Why thank you, i hope your boyfriend is treating you well." Victor said not caring at the least. "Oh yes he treats me very well, the sweetest guy i ever met, theres just something about him that makes me happy to be around him." She put her fist up shaking it. "Of course if he stepped out of line i whack him good." Nami chuckled as Victor was smirking inside.

"Sounds like you wear the pants in the relationship." Nami shrugged her shoulders. "Not exactly but i do help him out most of the time. I just hope he doesn't eat me out of a home one of these days." She joked again as Victor laughed a little shaking his head "Oh so then hes not really a man but a child. That explains it." That comment threw Nami off. "Excuse me ?" Victor looked over at her fully and gave a smug look.

"I'm just saying, he seem a bit childless for a fine sexy woman like you and him well, he seem like one of those skinny dancers from a boy band." Nami couldn't believe what this guy was saying, only a moment ago he seemed nice and then all of a sudden hes badmouthing Luffy ? "Excuse me but unless you know him i suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself." Nami said with a hint of anger. Victor snorted before speaking again. "A woman like you would rather have a strong man to have rule her, not have some halfpite like him who more then likely can't get you off let alone pleasure you to any degree. Just now it became very clear he don't put you in line but you do him and to me thats NOT being a man. You rather have a man who acts like one not some child who thinks with his stomach. I can see it in your eyes that you rather have someone who can show you a good time not a half an hour special. A fine bitch like you would rather have that then him wouldn't you ?" Nami was in utter shock, in no way did she expect this guy to come off to her in that way. Victor on the other hand knew exactly what to say and how to say it, this wasn't his first lay and sure as hell wouldn't be his last. It all starts with sweet talking and then he slowly but surely break them down till he had them. "I bet if anything i'm much bigger and harder then he gets, of course thats for me to know and for you to find out."

Before Nami could say anything she notice Luffy coming back and at that moment Victor stood up. "If you want a better time then that clown, meet me in the rest room. If not by all mean stay and miss your chance for a real man." He then walked past Luffy who bumped into him in which Luffy apologized before sitting back down next to Nami. "Sorry it took long, kinda didn't know how to lock the door at all." Nami only half paid attention as she stared at the man she was just speaking entering the restroom. In Nami's mind she couldn't help but feel anger but at the same time impressed that this guy hit her up the way he did. Hell even Luffy never did something like that when he asked her out. As soon as that thought crossed her head she then reflected on what every co-worker at her job said, any stranger she would happen to hear, every guy who had tried to hit on her in the past had said regarding her relationship with Luffy.

She looked over at Luffy and took a really REALLY good look at him. The guy was as most people say, he can become childless, he wasn't exactly the smartest person and always thinks of food if its nothing else in his mind. Hes often too trusting and most times would get her mad whenever he does something foolish. Theres been times when Nami thought why was she with this guy during the first month they been together. And then theres Victor, how he spoke to her wasn't like how anyone ever spoken to her before. He seemed manly, seemed like a guy who could keep his head on his shoulders with a fit body, nice blue eyes and long hair.. Any woman would pick a guy like Victor over Luffy. The more Nami thought about it, the more it became very clear to her what she wanted. A man, not a child.

"Be right back Luff, gonna use the restroom okay. ?" Nami stood up and gave him a sweet smile in which Luffy returned. "I'll be here shishishi" Nami head towards the restroom Victor was in with a knowing smirk.

Upon reaching the door she ever so slowly opened it and lord and behold there he was, with his semi hard cock out. He was pissing from what she could see and was about finished. She looked from his cock to his smug face as she enter the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "Hmm so what do you say to my offer baby ?" Nami smirked at Victor as she got close to him and rub his covered chest slowly. "Mmm..your right..i would want someone who can pound me for hours and not just 30 mins of my time.." Victor smirked knowing he had this woman as Nami kept running her hand on his chest before moving it downward. "I don't want a child..i want me a real man..a man who knows what he wants.." She near his cock as Victor licked his lips almost intching to fuck this bitch.

Luffy was looking out at the clouds humming to himself till a slight loud scream broke through his thoughts. Luffy looked around and saw everyone else heard it too. Luffy then shrugged and return to the window. As long as it wasn't Nami then there was no reason to worry. He went back looking out the window as he went back to a very important thought involving his orange head.

In the bathroom there was heavy panting but it wasn't from Nami but from Victor as he was damn near in tears for Nami, the bitch he was trying to have his way with had him by his balls and was squeezing them hard like grapes. Nami had that same smirk on her face as he looked up at the said man. "Yes, the man i want is Luffy, that idiot out there who i love. HES a man not some child like you who think he can TAKE from someone else that he cannot have by putting others down for their flaws." She squeezed him again which caused the said man to groan in pain. "He doesn't need to show off hes manly to be it at all, he shows me every day that he is just much of a man then some asshole like you!" She gave him another hard squeeze before giggle some. "YOU control ME ? HA! not even on your best day will that ever happen. Luffy however, all he has to do is say the word and i'm on him in a second. He can last for a day if anything else, he makes me feel good every time his lips, his hands and hell even his very presence makes me shiver. If i'm anyones BITCH i'm his!. And not yours "BIG" boy " She gave him another painful squeeze as the man was trying his hardest not to scream. "And to be clear, whether your a guy or a girl, if anyone EVER insults him in front of me well.." She then as hard as she could kneed him in his semi hard cock slightly bending it before letting him go. Victor fell to the floor groaning in pain holding his member and cussing. "You fucking bitch!"

Nami leaned over and washed her hands before drying them with his shirt. "If you don't want to have some tougher guys deal with you in the ways you try with women, stay the fuck away from me!" She exit the restroom and walked back over to her seat. She sat down next to Luffy and kissed his cheek. Luffy who didn't notice her coming back smiled before kissing her's back. "Hey, did you hear a scream a while ago ?" Nami pretends to think before shaking her head. "Nope, i don't believe so." Luffy tilted his head before shrugging his shoulders. "Oh well, i'm sure its nothing." As the two spoke Victor came limping back to his seat and sat down slowly to not further harm himself. He looked over at Nami with hate in his eyes as she was talking away with her boyfriend. Nami felt his eyes on her and decided to play with the "BIG" guy's pride a bit.

She lean over and kissed Luffy while placing her hand on his leg. Luffy was tooken by surprised but return the kiss back but a little deep. Nami gave a slight moan as she squeezed his leg before he felt his tongue wanting to enter her mouth which she gladly allowed. Here they were, making out on a plane in front of a guy who only moments ago tried to steal Nami away from the guy he called a child. Nami pulled back slowly before biting his bottom lip and dragging it a little and smirked at him. She then run her hand up to his chest feeling his hard chest, most men or women didn't know that behind this thin figure lays a very sexy body that was hers and only Hers. She licked her lips before leaning over and whispered something in his ear. Luffy blew steam from his nose with a slight pink on his cheeks before Nami sat up and walk to towards the rest room once more. Luffy couldn't help this time looking at her as she walked off. She looked over her shoulder at him with a smirk as she was swaying those hips like no ones business. She enters the restroom while Luffy took a few deep breaths before standing right up and look over at Victor who he notice was looking at his girl. "Pretty lucky aren't i ?" Victor looked at the kid in which Luffy smiled with a toothy grin before making his way to the restroom where the time of his life awaited, before even knocking on the door, it open and you could see a hand grabbed the young man by his shirt and pulled him in before locking it.

Hoped ya'll enjoyed the story and no this isn't a one shot ^^


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he was pulled in Luffy back was slammed against the door as Nami pressed her lips hard against his as she made sure to lock the door. Nami gripped his shirt tight as she forced her tongue inside of his mouth and explore earning a moan from Luffy. Luffy not wanting to be outdone placed his hands on her hips and pushed her back till her back was pressed to the sink. He swirled his tongue with her's tasting her as she was tasting him, she warpped her arms around his neck wanting him even closer. The whole acted did in fact confused Luffy, sure Nami was daring when it came to sex but in a public place was entirely new. But here Nami was very clear headed and she herself decided to come in the rest room of a plane to have sex. Not that he was complaining but he was a bit curious as to what brought this on. They pulled apart after much needed air and stared at each other lust in both their eyes but Luffy curiosity got the best of him. "Um Nami, this is kinda sudden. What got you so in the mood all of a sudden ? " Luffy asked while rubbing her hips with his thumbs. Nami grin at him before side stepping him and push him down to sitting on the closed lid toilet. She then got on her knees between his and took notice at the bulge in his shorts before kissing it softly. "That guy out there, the one that was sitting across from us ? He was trying to get me to have sex with him in this very restroom." Nami said so normally as she began messing with his zipper. Luffy looked down at her wide eyed at her before balling his fists. "What!?" Luffy eye twitched a bit half his mind wasn't fully paying attention on the fact that his cock was free from his shorts. Luffy felt like getting up and going out there to knocked the guy for a loop, shorts down to his knees or not. Luffy lost his train of thought as he felt her stroking him slowly.

"Oh yes, he was very sure that he was more of a man then you were and thought he could show me a better time." Again Nami spoke so casual as she press a kiss against the tip of his member while stroking him. "He said if i wanted a good time to come to this rest room. So after some thought i did and he seemed ready to go. " She stroked him a little faster feeling him tensed up. Luffy wasn't sure to be shocked or upset at what he was hearing and whats more was that she was stroking him off while telling him this. "And after some thought on what he said bout you i came to realize that the only cock i rather be touching.." She stopped her movement before looking up at him. "Is yours." She then took him into her mouth and sucked on him slow as she bobbed her head up and down. Once again Luffy was unsure how to feel, aside from moaning at the feel of her wet warm mouth around his cock. He bit his lip looking down at her as she moved her head up and down before pulling back with a loud pop before stroking him again. "I grabbed him by his balls, told him off and then knee the bastard as hard as i could in his tiny manhood. No one speaks ill of you and not have something bruised or broken." Nami looked up at him as she licked the opening of his tip before sucking on it slightly. Luffy who could barely think was indeed surprised by this. For as long as he could remember he was the one always beating people up for them speaking ill about her. Hell he once broke a guy's nose for simply laughing at her. Didn't matter the reason he just knew to stopped the guy from doing it any longer then he did. So to hear that Nami went out her way to nearly ripping a guys balls off and kneeing him was indeed a shock and dare he say a bit of a turn on in his eyes.

"He did say something thou that i had to corrected him about." Nami looked up at him with half lidded eyes. "See he said i could be his bitch have i went with him and left you. But i simply told him if i'm anyone's bitch, its you.. i'm your bitch aren't i Luffy ?" Nami stroked him more looking up at him with lust in her eyes still and a small smirk on her face. Luffy stared back at her and gulped with a flush face not sure what to say. The term bitch never came into his head when it came to addressing Nami. Sure she could be mean, a thief, stingy and overall scary but a bitch never came to mind . He never thought it be used when having sex. For Luffy there was a bit of a limit in dirty talk, sure they done it but never used words towards each other. And if he knew his girl as well as he believe he does then he would guess her saying this was a sign despite him being a tad bit nervous on the matter. Although the thought did aroused him oddly.

Nami then press her covered breasts against his fully hard cock and moved them up against him as her face was a few inches away from his face. "Aren't i your little bitch Luffy ?" She rubbed up against him more. Even through her tank top shirt she felt how hot his cock was and it was turning her on more and more by the second. At this point Luffy couldn't take this anymore, before all he kept doing was thinking (which was unlike him at all) but at this point he didn't want to think, he wanted to fuck this woman senseless and if she wanted him to play along then so be it. He grabbed her breasts through her shirt which earn him a gasp from the orange head. "Yes, your my little sexy bitch..and i want you to go backing sucking me with that hot mouth of yours." Nami heard the commanding tone in his voice, she licked her lips before she was forced back in front of his cock and without a second thought took him back into her mouth and began sucking and licking him, bobbing her head up and down taking him deep into her mouth. Luffy moaned out as he place his hand on top of her head and gripped her hair. He felt her take him deeper into her mouth as he use his free hand to cup her covered breast and giving it a firm squeezed. Nami moaned against his cock as she moved her head faster before taking him out of her mouth and licked the head slowly. "You taste so good master, just your taste make me so wet.." Luffy grinned a bit, liking what she just called him before speaking. "How wet is it making you huh" Nami flick her tongue against the opening of the tip. "Mmmm so wet, i'm so soaked i'm dripping." Luffy was still new to the whole dirty talk thing but he wasn't gonna be outdone. "You love sucking my cock don't you ?" Nami pulled her mouth away before rubbing her cheek against his hard member like a cat "Yes baby just yours, no one elses" Luffy grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head and grabbed her bare breasts and squeezed them hard. "No bra i see..was you expecting this ? Getting fucked in the rest room like a bitch in heat ?" Nami moan loud as she felt his firm strong hands grip her breasts as well as hearing how dirty he was talking and she loved every second of it. Say what you want bout his lack of knowledge but the guy learns fast" M..Maybe i was, only if i was gonna fuck my master with my big tits." Luffy smirked at the idea before letting go of her breast. "Then what are you waiting for, do it!" Nami smirked back before grabbing her breast and sandwich them between his cock and started to tittyfuck him while sucking on the tip of his cock drinking his pre cum. Luffy ran his hand through her hair again before slowly pulling on it so he could see her face. Nami face was flushed as she was sucking on his head while moving her breast faster and harder against his hard cock. Luffy started thrusting upward against her breasts moving more of his cock that wasn't covered by her breasts into his mouth. Nami was moaning against his cock feeling how hot he felt against her skin and the taste of him in her mouth. She loved doing this to him whenever she got the chance to. He tasted amazing and been addicted to his taste. His musk, his heat, his sweat, everything about him tasted good to her and she wouldn't trade it for anything else. Luffy took her nipples and twists them and pulled on them, hearing her moan loud against his cock as she picked up her pace.

They both looked at each other, both flushed to the face, one panting heavy as the other was sucking and massaging. Luffy then suddenly moved her mouth off his cock and eyed her. "Wha.." Nami started as drool was seen from the corner of her mouth from her sucking him. Luffy got them both up to their feet and pressed her against the sink with his chest against her back as he rubbed his hard cock against her ass that was hugging tightly against her shorts. Nami was biting her lip from moaning too loud before Luffy kissed her from the back of her neck and downward. As he move down he planted hot kisses across her back as he reach her shorts. He then gave her a slap on her ass which earn his a gasp and moan. "Take them off. Now." Nami didn't need to be told twice before unbuttoning her shorts and pulling them down while wiggling her ass in her lover's face. Luffy cock twitched at the sight before looking at the clear wet spot on her white panties. And as she said early, she was dripping wet, he then pressed his nose against the spot and breathed in her scent and sighing at the smell of her. Nami was gripping the sink as he did this, Luffy would normally do this to her whenever he was between her legs, not to say she never done the same to him but it didn't make it less embarrassing. Luffy reached and slowly removed her underwear off slowly, he did so of course for his own pleasure. He loved her ass, in fact he would dare say he was drawn to it whenever she wore jeans, shorts or worst of all skirts. It would get even worst then that if she was in one of his shirts. Nami knew this herself and would use any opportunity to tease him with her plumb ass such as wiggling it slowly or just swaying it.

Thats another thing Luffy forgot to call her, a tease, a very VERY big tease. He toss her panties aside and took his thumbs to spread open her pussy lips. "So wet, you really are a bitch in heat aren't you ?" Nami looked over her shoulder down at him with a blush on her face. "Y..Yes i am master..your hard jucy cock makes me so wet.." Luffy gave Nami another slap on her ass which made her jump at the feel, she unconsciously wiggled her ass to him as she felt herself getting wetter then before. Luffy grabbed her ass hard and spread her pussy lips once more seeing her juices pour out. "I think its time i have a snack before the main course." He press his tongue against her opening and began licking her wet pink lips while keeping her pussy lips spread. He was tasting her juices as he was pouring down his tongue and mouth while he pressed his face against her pussy. Nami was gripping the edge of the sink still biting her lip trying hard not to moan loud but damn was he not making it easy. Whenever his tongue was against her sex she would lose her mind. He would eat her out as if he was eating his last meal. He would lick, kiss and suck on her till she was seeing nothing but white, and right now was no different.

Luffy was taking notice that she was holding back her moans and then a thought cross his mind before pulling back from her wet lips which made Nami whine at the loss of his mouth on her pussy. Before she could protest Luffy gave her ass a slap that was a little harder then before earning him another muffle moan. 'No more holding your moans. I want that bastard out there to hear you. I want him to hear me making you scream and moan." He slapped her ass again as she gripped the edge of the sink harder. Nami bangs was covering her eyes as she bit her lip. She was loving this more then she should and even thou she heard him loud and clear she wanted to be bad. She wiggled her ass to him before looking down at him. "But master, that wouldn't be very nice.." That earn her another hard slap which Nami moan in delight before feeling the cheek he slapped being squeezed. " I'm not looking to be nice, i want him to know who you belongs to!" Luffy could tell she was doing this on purpose and his worries bout being rough was all but gone at this point, Nami was strong and she was indeed strong enough to handle any roughness from him.

They both looked at each other with a knowing look. Their switched been flip, it was only a matter of time before they just lose themselves entirely and right now is the perfect time"Yes master, i understand..besides" She smirk down at him before licking her lips. "I want him to hear as well" Luffy smirked back before pressing his lips against her pussy once more and began licking her wet pussy once more. Nami this time moan loud as she felt his hot tongue pressed against her sex. She wiggled her ass slowly against his tongue. "Ohh, yes, yes master. Your tongue feels so fucking good!" Luffy was doing a little dance in his head as he proceed to sliding his tongue into her pussy while he gripped her ass keeping her still as he swirl his tongue against her inner walls. "F..Fuck! F..Feels so good!" Nami was so close as she felt her walls trying to keep his tongue inside her. She felt him going a little deeper and felt his hand took her clit and pinches it making her scream out."Ahhhh! Don't stop, don't fucking stop master!" She was sure that fucker Victor heard that as her Master was getting her closer and closer to the edge and just like that she came hard moaning out his name. "Luffy!" Luffy kept her still as he drank her juices down with some of it dripping from the corner of his lips. When he was sure she was done and slightly calm he slowly pulled his tongue out of her pussy before licking his lips slowly.

Nami was panting and was surprised she was keeping herself upright let alone thinking clear headed. She heard movement as she turned around and looked at the lust and want in Luffy's eyes as he smash his lips against hers. She gripped his hair roughly and kissed him back just as hard and as deep as he was. He picked her up and sit her on the edge of the sink. Without breaking their kiss she tore the buttons of his shirt and help pushing it off him. They both pulled away with string of saliva connected to both their lips. Luffy started rubbing his hard cock that had pre cum dripping from the tip rubbing against her wet dripping as well pussy. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard...your master needs his bitches pussy so bad.." Nami rubbed against him back as she gripped his hair harder. " And your bitch wants her master's hard thick cock inside her just as badly. Make me scream!" And without warning he thrust forward inside of her waiting pussy.


	3. Chapter 3

The moans and screams was pretty loud and clear to the rest of the passengers on the plane, some was in utter shock while some was finding it rather amusing, even some of the hostess was pretty flushed in the face at the loud moans coming from the rest room. All was amused but Victor who looked like a man who was wounded badly. If you look at it from Victor's view he was a pretty prideful man, he did well on his field, was pretty wealthy and above all else he was always able to get his women. It didn't matter whether they were single, in a relationship or married on the women he picked up. He took great pride in doing so as well having little to no shame in ruining a relationship or a marriage. Just knowing he was able to get a great laid he didn't care. And he assume Nami would be no different but he was clearly wrong and here he was, listening to her and that bastard kid fucking in the very restroom he was tempting her to do in but instead was arcing from having his sack nearly ripped off. Sadly for Victor it was gonna be even worst from here on out.

Luffy was pushing himself deep and hard inside of Nami while gripping the sink she was sitting on. He felt how tight and wet she was, he kissed her neck and bit down on it making sure to leave a mark on her. Nami moaned louder while gripping his shoulders and wrapping her legs tightly around his hips pulling him deeper in her. "F..Fuck, your cock feels so fucking good!" She screamed out feeling herself get tighter around him and felt him smile against her neck before he faced her while stirring himself inside her. "Tell me how good it feels, i wanna hear it!" He then pushed deep into her hard earning a loud moan from her as she squeezed him even tighter. "Mmm..your cock is so big, so fucking hard and thick!, i love it when your pounding me with your long rode master!" Luffy grin at her answer still thrusting deep and hard inside of her making sure to hit all her right spots. This was indeed new to Luffy and more so with the dirty talk they where doing but it didn't mean it didn't turned him on all the more. He love hearing her moans and hearing how good he was making her feel but somewhere deeper he was also enjoying the display that **He** was causing this and more so for that bastard who tried to lure his girl to whatever he had planed for her. But she was picking him over that guy, she was picking his body over some random guy, despite whether he was better looking or older, she picked him and it did made him overly happy. So even if this was new to him and regardless of his lack of experience with this kinda sex, he was more then willing to learn if it was for Nami.

With that in mind Luffy reached under her ass and grips it hard lifting her slightly as he thrust faster inside of her. Nami gasp and moan out of surprise gripping him as he pound inside her faster, he felt the tip of his cock hitting her womb and even then she wanted him in even deeper. "Oh fuck, oh fuck yes!" She moaned loud sinking his nails into his shoulders. Luffy turned then as he pressed her back against the door and pound into her more looking at her. "Does my bitch wanna cum ? Do you wanna cum all over my cock ?" Nami was unable to answer as he pound into her with such force that it was hard to think. It wasn't till she felt him pulled nearly all the way out of her and stopped his movement all together that she finally looked at him. "N..No, don't stop master..please keep going" Nami was trying to get him back into her but his firm grip was holding her in place. "Answer me" He then thrust foward hard into her causing Nami to scream out, he pulled out all the way again leaving just the tip before doing it again with the same force. Nami was gripping his shoulders hard. She wanted him to move more, faster, deeper, she wanted him to move more then this. She had to admit, he was playing his role pretty well, but then again so was she. She wasn't disobeying cause she **didn't** want to obey him. "Yes, make me cum, i want you to make me cum..i wanna cum all over your fat fucking cock master!" She scream and felt him pushed inside of her and stayed still looking at her with a grin. He then thrust into her fast and deep inside of her, he was riding her hard against the door. Nami felt herself coming closer and closer to release and with one last thrust. "Luffy!" She hugged him close as she came all over his cock. Luffy held still as she was cumming on him laying his face against her neck. Nami was panting heavy before she gripped his hair and pulled his head up and kissed him deeply. Luffy returned the kiss while slightly grinding inside of her as he felt her tongue explore the inside of his mouth. They pulled back panting from their kiss while Luffy stilled grind himself in her. "You haven't cum yet, how ?" Nami was always amazed that Luffy was able to hold out like this. "Shishishi, well i'm not some weak man you know..if you want to make me cum you gotta work for it." Luffy backed them up still having her upward and sat on the tolet seat and grin up at her in which she smirked back at him in return. "Mmm then i better get to work then hm ?" Nami Slowly pulled him out of her both moaning at the lost of contact. Nami got between his legs once again and kissed the tip of his cum coated dick before swirling her tongue on the head.

Nami then took him into her mouth and sucked on him hard as she bobbed her head up and down, she used her left hand to cup his balls, caressing them. She looked up at him enjoying the expression on his face, he had one eye closed while looking down at her panting slightly. She tuck a strain behind her ear and continued to suck on him tasting herself in the process. Luffy placed his hand on top of her head and gripped her hair and slightly moved her head a little faster. He was unsure at first before he saw that Nami was complying to him taking control. He moved her head faster as she sucked him, being sure took get every bit of him as she could. He Pulled her mouth off of him entirely making a pop sound when she was pulled away. Luffy then use his free hand to grab his dick which by now was covered in spit after being sucked, against Nami lips slowly while keeping a firm grip of her hair. Nami moaned at the feel of his tip touching her lips and giving it small kisses and a few licks as well. "I love tasting you, you taste so fucking good Master." Luffy gave a lopsided grin while watching as she rubbed her face against his dick "Shishi, i don't think i heard you Nami, wanna say that a little louder." She stopped rubbing her face against his dick and looked up at him with an evil grin. "I love sucking on your big, thick tasty cock! It feels so hard and strong when i touch it, it feels so warm and smooth when its in my mouth! And your balls..mmm so bag and suckable as well. Victor's thing was ant size compares to your baby!" Luffy was gonna raise a brow at the name till he figured out that it had to be the name of the guy that was trying to hit on her. " **What sorta name is Victor ?"** Luffy thought in his head. Nami then sat up and place her ass against Luffy's hard dick and grind against him slowly. "He was so tiny, so tiny it felt like i was squeezing air!" She swirl her ass against him feeling him grip her ass with his hands. "Yours is much bigger, much longer and harder! Even against my ass your still huge!" Luffy sat up quick press her chest against the door, yet even being forced up and pressed, Nami didn't stopped her grinding against him. She looked over her shoulder watching as Luffy started grinding back against her. Luffy gripped her ass and use his thumbs and opens up her pussy lips as he angle his dick towards it. "I'm feeling generous, so how bout i make you cum one more time ? " Luffy said with a wolfy grin.

""Wait, uh, what... oh my God!" Nami sighed as Luffy began to piston his cock in-and-out of her. Luffy began slow before forcefully driving into the slim woman, pounding his cock into her squeezing pussy. Her nice smelling hair was against his nose, filling his nostrils with its sweet scent. Her back was pressed against him and he was looking over her shoulder, he leans forward and capture her lips in a deep rough kiss, which she gladly return. He took one of his hands and brought it to her jutting chest, squeezing one of her breasts roughly as he drove up into her. Luffy wanted to push from his comfort zone and see how far he could really take this game they were playing. He only hoped Nami wouldn't knock him for a loop if he goes to far. He pulled from her lips and squeezes her tits with his hands while pounding into her "Take it! Take that fucking cock, bitch!" Luffy grunted, giving the orange head his full length on every stroke. "Yes! YES! I love it! I love your big dick, Master!" she groaned out, head rolling in pleasure. She was starting to love this side of him and even thou this was indeed all played, she in her head did meant what she said to Victor. She was his bitch and **Only** his.

And she'll make that loud and fucking clear to him if she has to. Luffy grabbed her left leg lifting it up as he ram himself into her. Nami took her left hand off the door to place on his hard, tone chest looking at him with hooded eyes. "Do you want to cum on my big dick, or do you want your Master's to cum?" Luffy asked really digging into her. Despite how commanding he been sounding, he knew she was just as rough to the touch as he was. This was proven so when he felt her sink her nails into his chest and thrusting back against him. "I want you to cum, Master! I want you to cum so bad!" She screamed out as she reached up and gripped his hair pulling him to her so their head was pressed together. She felt herself once again getting close as she felt his master ram into her harder and deeper. "Who do you belong to Nami!" He was using her name this time and she saw from the look in his eyes that he wanted the same as she wanted. "I belong to you Luffy! Not that fucker Victor or anyone else. You're a real fucking man, with a real fucking cock! YES!" I'm your bitch Luffy, only yours!" That exactly what he wanted to hear and kept up his pace to make her cum as hard as possaible and with one hard thrust she did. "Master!" He was sure that the whole plane heard that loud and clear. Luffy felt her gush all over him and felt her tug his head forward and kissed him deeply as she ride her orgams out. When Nami was a bit level headed, she pushed him back some in which he complied and back up a little. Nami then got on her knees and took his dick into her hand and stroked him hard looking up at her. "Now, i'm gonna make **You** cum now." Luffy groan as he felt her stroked him hard and fast as she took the tip into her mouth sucking hard on it. She then grabbed her tits and squeezed him in between her breast and began tittyfucking him. "Cum for me master, i want you to make me sticky baby!" Luffy felt his hips thrusting between her breasts feeling himself getting close. Nami mid way of doing this had a wicked idea. "Master, grab and fuck my breasts for a moment ?" Nami asked sweetly. Luffy eyed her still moaning but grabbed her big pillows and began fucking her breasts. Nami moaned at the feel of his hot cock fucking her chest as she reached for her shorts and pulled out her phone. Luffy was watching her all the while, while he was thrusting between her tits. She then gave took one of his hand's and handed him the phone. Luffy took the phone stopping his thrusting but felt Nami carried on with her task. When Luffy took notice at what he saw he chuckled slightly and looked down at Nami who in turn gave him a wink as she licked his tip.

Victor was beyond mad and embarrassed. The moans, the screams as well as the insults he heard did infact tore what was left of that pride of his. The others who was listening in was as the were before although some of the women there was damn envious of the woman who was screaming up a storm in the bathroom. One could look at Victor and only assume he was cheated on or heck had his heart tored with her mad and wounded his pride was. The very boy he made fun of took the woman HE wanted to fuck and did so and for what it seemed, did it very well. Just as it couldn't get worst for him, Oh boy did it. Victor heard a ring on his facebook messager, he looked at it and saw a picture that indeed belonged to the woman he was tempted to fuck. There was a video attachment in the message, he raised a brow and was a bit scared of playing it but did so anyway. What he watched entirely shattered that pride he had. In the video Nami was giving Luffy from what he could see a pretty enjoyable tittyfucking before Luffy shot his load on her face and breasts. She then took him into her mouth and drinked the rest of his cum before pulling back making a pop sound. She then licked he lips looking up at the camera, it did turn to show Luffy face and giving the peace sign and giving a toothy grin before the video cut off. The moment the video was over, the bathroom door was opened up and you could see to figures who was both slightly wore out but over all pretty damn happy. Nami skin was shining like the sun, messy hair and all while Luffy with his buttons messing off his shirt grinning like a madman. They paid no mind to the eyes staring at them as they made their way back to their seats. As they sat down and buckled up they heard from the pilot that they were about to land in 5 mins. For the rest of that time Luffy and Nami relaxed for the rest of their ride. Nami took a hold of her phone and blocked Victor's off her facebook. She look over at him as he just looked down more then likely angry mad at the little video she and Luffy made. Luffy look at Nami and reached his hand out. "You got a little something there." Luffy used his thumb to wipe away the little but noticeable cum off her cheek but before he could pull away his hand she took his thumb into her mouth and sucked on it before licking it slowly looking at him. Luffy blushed a bit at the action and chuckled.

As they were waiting for the bags to come Luffy was munching on some chips while Nami was on the phone hoping to get a ride from her sister. She then walked over to him as she was getting off the phone. "Okay look like Ace is picking us up" Luffy raised a brow at the meantion of his brother. "Why Ace, i thought your sis would be picking us up." Nami sighed shaking her head. You know her, if theres a way to bribe Ace she'll do so without lifting a finger herself." Luffy tilted his head to this. "So like you then ?" Nami punched him on the arm. "I do not!" Luffy chuckled rubbing his arm watching her pout. She then grabbed her bag and huffed as she made her way towards the exit with Luffy behind her. "Oh! i almost forgot!" Luffy said before dropping his bag and jogging to the other side of the airport. Nami watched as he jogged near the other end and as loud as day heard a loud punched followed by something he assumed glass breaking. Nami shook her head and sighed. She figured making fun of the man wasn't gonna be enough to **NOT** knock the hell out of the guy. Luffy came jogging back and picked up his bag. "Okay, ready to go!" He gave her a toothy smile in which she returned and hook her arm over his. "Got it all out Luff ?" Luffy looked at her with a confused look. "Well kinda but i can cum more when we get home if you like." Nami face went red before punching Luffy on his head and dragged him out by his ear with him wailing along the way. Not to say Nami didn't keep the offer in mind for later though.


End file.
